The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control systems, and, more specifically, to designing and executing logic on programmable controllers.
Control systems for processes, plants, and equipment, may include a wide variety of logic to configure how the control system monitors and controls the processes, plants and equipment. A control system may include one or more programmable controllers. To enable design of the logic for a controller and to provide easier configuration, the control system logic may be displayed in various forms on a graphical user interface (GUI).
The graphical user interface (GUI) may be accessible to a user, and the user may design the logic and configure the controller from the GUI. The GUI may present design of the control logic by presenting the logic in a standard format and/or programming language. Sequential Function Charts (SFC) is a programming language defined according to the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 61131-3 standard. Such SFC control logic may not be executable or understood by certain programmable control systems of a controller.